Insomniac
by SopranoQueen93
Summary: This is my first oneshot ever! It's an alternative sequence of events for when Gibbs comes home in Ep. 11x10 "The Devil's Triad" Smutty Gibbs goodness ensues. I hope you like it! Please review!


Gibbs walked into the always unlocked door of his house and immediately collapsed onto his trusty couch in the living room, exhausted from the past few days' events. Diane and Fornell being all lovey dovey and asking for his blessing on their relationship had just made him annoyed, but he was glad to see Diane was happy. Trying to get their daughter Emily, his proclaimed "niece", back from the kidnappers was very draining. But it was another day, another case put to bed.

Which is more than he could say for himself most nights. Usually, he would come home, shower and change into one of his many Marines sweatshirts and a pair of jeans, and work on the boat in the basement while Westerns played in the background on the TV. Gibbs' team often joked about him staying up all hours of the night working on the boat, then coming to work running off only a few hours of sleep, citing his apparent lack of needing to sleep as "a Marine thing." But tonight was different. His body was particularly tired from all the added stress of dealing with Tobias and Diane, combined with the task of reclaiming Emily. He reluctantly heaved his fatigued frame upstairs to his bathroom and turned on the water for a steaming hot shower, hoping it would relax his stiff muscles.

After getting changed into some sweats and a T-shirt, Gibbs walked back downstairs and sunk down to the couch, where he planned to drift into a dreamless sleep. However, as he lay there with his hands behind his head, his mind would not shut off. He rubbed his severely tired eyes and dismissed a fleeting thought about counting sheep, which sounded like something DiNozzo would suggest. A second passed, and a surefire way to help him sleep suddenly crossed his mind.

Gibbs took a slow, deep breath and exhaled heavily while letting his calloused right hand travel over his strong chest and stomach, down to the front of his sweatpants. His hand stilled for a moment, savoring the sensation he had long been deprived of. He stroked himself over his sweats for a while, reminiscing about his fiery redhead turned boss and the way her feminine, silken hands liked to do this for him. He groaned deep in his throat and involuntarily twitched below his waist. Freeing himself from the constraints of his cotton blend sweatpants, he set a moderate pace. He rubbed up and down the considerable length of his thick shaft and lingered around the moistened tip with a few flicks of his wrist. Gibbs flexed his jaw and hissed at the pleasure from the contrast of his rough hands with the more sensitive skin down below. He shut his eyes, halfheartedly attempting to remember just how long it had been since he listened to his body this way. He decided it had been much too long since he let go of any tension and that this was a much needed release. This wasn't as good as with the woman he loved, but he resolved that he would make do with what he had.

He adjusted his position on the couch so now with each stroke, his hips rocked up to meet his ministrations. At this point, he had lost almost all recollection of what was keeping him awake. All he could focus on was the rhythmic motion of his hands bringing him closer and closer to what he desperately needed at the moment. His actions became more hurried as his lower abs, and things even lower still, began to contract erratically. A soft sheen of sweat settled onto his forehead as he neared his peak. He leaned into the couch, bracing himself with the left forearm that previously cradled his head and neck. He uttered a couple obscenities while taking in jagged amounts of air. His breath rasped out in a satisfied moan as he finally found his completion. He came down from his high after a few minutes, redressed, and shifted into a comfortable spot on the couch. He knew rest would find him quickly now. Gibbs welcomed the sleep that rushed instantly into his consciousness and he let his blue eyes, dilated and hazy, slip shut.


End file.
